DGray Carols
by Innocent heart2
Summary: Drabbles of song fics combining our ever random cast of exorcists and Christmas songs
1. Dashing from the Earl

_**Mizu: Just something random that my friend (the kanda cosplaying one) Kaze and I did while driving around thinking about Christmas. This song was actually inspired by a drawing that I'm working on where Allen is Santa in his sleigh, Miranda and Lenalee are his helpers, and everyone else are pulling it. Behind them is the Noah family trying to pull the Earl and his sleigh. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own -Man. If I did *insert evil laughter* we'd all enjoy Leverrier's tortured prolonged death.**_

_**Enjoy the first of many rambles where the actual cast of -Man sings their version of carols.**_

_**Singing = **__Italics_

_**Normal speech= **_Plain font

* * *

_**D. Gray-Carols**_

**1. Jingle Bells = Dashing from the Earl**

* * *

**Chaoji**: _Dashing through the snow,_

**Krory**: _With the Earl hot on our trail_

**Allen**: _Yelling at Kanda to go,_

**Lenalee**: _Miranda's starting to wail_

**Johnny**: _Bells on Timcampy ring_

**Reever**: _As Komui cackles through the night,_

**Lavi**: _I sure hope that the Noah will __slip and fall on some ice._

**All**: _Oh, Innocence! Innocence! _

_Where are you now?_

_We got to find you first _

_or Leverrier will have a cow!_

_Oh Innocence! Innocence!_

_Call out to us!_

_We've got to find you first you see_

_Or the Earl will have you bust!_

_

* * *

_**Lavi**: Awww! Yuu-chan didn't sing with us!

**Lenalee**: Come on Kanda! Sing with us!

**Kanda**: No way in hell!

**Allen**: That's not fair! One more verse~!

**Kanda**: *brings out Mugen and starts chasing Allen around*

**Lavi**: Uh…C-Ciao for now, I guess….


	2. Dodge the Halls

_**Mizu: Not much as but to recap from the last entry. Kaze and I were messing around and came up with -Carols. Disclaimer: I don't own -Man. If I did, Cross would be the one getting beat to a pulp by the Earl cause the man is impossible to kill! **_

* * *

_**D. Gray-Carols**_

**2. Deck the Halls = Dodge the Halls**

* * *

**Finder Chorus: **_Dodge the halls from Sir Komurin!_

**Everyone: **_**Fa la la la la la la la la**_

**Scientist Chorus: **_Komui's at it once again!_

**Everyone: **_**Fa la la la la la la la la**_

**Finder Chorus: **_See the exorcists sprint down the hall!_

**Everyone: **_**Fa la la la la la la la la**_

**Scientist Chorus: **_As Reever shouts at them all!_

**Everyone: **_**Fa la la la la la la la la**_

* * *

**Allen**: Why are we the one's getting chased!

**Kanda**: Cause Komui's an idiot!

**Lavi**: Yuu! Cut these things apart!

**Kanda: **I would if Mr. Sister Complex hadn't taken my Mugen!

**Lavi: **Allen?

**Allen: **Too…Hungry…*collapses*

**Komui: ***evil laughter* One down, so many to go!

**Exorcists: **Oh, come on!

**Reever**: Komui! Get back here and do your work!


	3. I Love You!

_**Mizu: This one isn't so great but it's random as crud. Picture this. Lavi, Allen, and Krory meeting up with Kanda right after they found our favorite vampire. It's Christmas time and Allen and Lavi are tired from hearing Christmas carols. So they came up with this one. Disclaimer: I don't own -Man. If I did, then Timcampy would stay palm sized forever.**_

* * *

_**D. Gray-Carols**_

**3. Oh Christmas Tree = I Love You!**

* * *

**Allen:** *sighs* I swear, if I hear one more Christmas carol, I'm gonna let Kanda go at them.

**Lavi: **Agreed…

**Krory: **Why? I happen to really like them.

**Allen and Lavi: **You would…

**Allen: **I bet we could make something up that way better.

**Kanda; **Che. Yeah right Moyashi.

**Allen: **It's Allen and yes we could.

**Kanda: ***waits until he hears Oh Christmas Tree start to be sang* Alright. Make one up right now.

**Allen**: *thinks for a second* k~!

* * *

**Allen: **_Oh Roxanne! Oh Roxanne~! _

_Please don't chomp off my head!_

**Lavi: ***laughing and decides to joy in* _OH Bookman! Oh Bookman! _

_Don't slap me around again!_

**Both: **_What did we doooo~_

_ to get a punishment~ _

_like yelling "I Love You!"~ _

_to a frickin' plant!_

**Both: **_*noticing Kanda's pissed off aura and gulping* Oh, Kanda! Oh Kanda! _

_Please don't slice us with your Mugen! __**Run away!**_


	4. Since when have we ever fit in?

__

**Mizu: *Yawns* up at the crack of 5 a.m. every morning and running around till I pass out at 11 p.m. can sure take a huge chuck of energy from anyone. But that should be done with for at least a little bit. Anyways, here's the newest chapter of -Carols. Disclaimer: I don't own -Man. If I did, then Leverrier would be the one locked up. Not Allen. **

**The song is We're just a couple of Misfits from Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer.**

* * *

_**DGray -Carols**_

**4. We're just a couple of Misfits = Since when have we ever fit in?**

**

* * *

**

**Lavi: ***running from flying debris* What did you do Allen?

**Allen: **Nothing! They just saw my arm and said something about me being the spawn of the devil!

**Lavi: **Well that's not very nice.

**Allen: **You get used to it. With my arm, nobody thinks of you as normal so they just shun you. Add that to my pure white hair and bright, red, vivid scar on my left cheek and I just add up to be a giant misfit in the world.

**Lavi: **Hey, that's not true. I mean, look at me. I've got an eye patch and bright red hair. I don't exactly blend in with the crowd either. We're both misfits.

**Allen: **Thanks Lavi.

**Lavi: **No problem, Moyashi-chan. Nobody ever said that one had to be a total misfit all by his lonesome self, right?

**Allen: **Right!

**Both: **_We're both just misfits, _

_Together we're a bunch of misfits_

_There's nothing wrong with being a misfit, _

_Proud we don't fit in._

_._

_We aren't trying to be silly_

_Making fun of those frilly_

_Idiots who call us misfits_

_Cause we don't fit in_

_._

_There's nothing wrong with being different from the rest_

_After all, we decide the test_

_For what we think is best_

_._

_We're both just misfits, _

_Together we're a bunch of misfits_

_There's nothing wrong with being a misfit, _

_Proud we don't fit in._

_._

**Allen: **_I've always been kind of a misfit_

_Cause at all standards I spit_

_Nobody's ever given me a chance_

_To try and fit in_

_._

**Lavi: **_I'm just another misfit_

_But don't give a damn about it_

_Cause I actually never want to_

_Ever really fit in._

_._

**Both: **_There's nothing wrong with being different from the rest_

_After all, we decide the test_

_For what we think is best_

_._

_We're both just misfits, _

_Together we're a bunch of misfits_

_There's nothing wrong with being a misfit, _

_Proud we don't fit in._


	5. The Twelve Things The Fate Dealt To Us

_**Mizu: Somewhere is someone who will read this and just stop and think…What the crud was this insane chick smoking? Disclaimer: I don't own -Man. Do I really need to keep reminding you people what would happen if I did? **_

* * *

_**D. Gray-Carols**_

**5 The Twelve Days of Christmas = The Twelve things that Fate Dealt us**

* * *

_**Lavi: **__The First thing that Fate Dealt to us was…an amazing Moyashi! (__**Allen**__: Hey!)_

_.._

_**Tiedoll: **__The Second thing that Fate Dealt to us were two understanding pupils. (__**Kanda**__: Understanding my butt… __**Marie**__: Calm down Kanda. That's just how master is.) _

_**Lavi: **__and an amazing Moyashi! _

* * *

_**Lenalee: **__The Third thing that Fate Dealt to us were three new crazed scientists. (__**Reever: **__Hey, I take offense to that! No one is any crazier than your brother.)_

_**Tiedoll: **__two understanding pupils_

_**Lavi: **__and an amazing Moyashi! _

* * *

_**Komui: **__The Fourth thing that Fate Dealt to us were four Sir Komurin! (__**Reever: **__*sweat drop* s-see?)_

_**Lenalee: **__three new crazed scientists_

_**Tiedoll: **__two understanding pupils_

_**Lavi: **__and an amazing Moyashi! _

* * *

_**Allen: **__The Fifth thing that Fate Dealt to us was five poker games! (__**Allen: **__Mwuhahaha! You shall all lose! __**Lavi: **__H-He's gone black…)_

_**Komui: **__four Sir Komurin! _

_**Lenalee: **__three new crazed scientists_

_**Tiedoll: **__two understanding pupils_

_**Lavi: **__and an amazing Moyashi! _

* * *

_**Krory: **__The Sixth thing that Fate Dealt to us were six man-eating plants (__**Allen and Lavi**__: *frantic* I love you! I love you! I love you!)_

_**Allen: **__five poker games! _

_**Komui: **__four Sir Komurin! _

_**Lenalee: **__three new crazed scientists_

_**Tiedoll: **__two understanding pupils_

_**Lavi: **__and an amazing Moyashi! _

* * *

_**Reever: **__The Seventh thing that Fate Dealt to us were seven destroyed projects (__**Komui: **__*waves hands frantically* It wasn't my fault! It was all yours, you octopus people!)_

_**Krory: **__six man-eating plants _

_**Allen: **__five poker games! _

_**Komui: **__four Sir Komurin! _

_**Lenalee: **__three new crazed scientists_

_**Tiedoll: **__two understanding pupils_

_**Lavi: **__and an amazing Moyashi! _

* * *

_**Link: **__The Eighth thing that Fate Dealt to us were eight appearing Noah (__**Tyki and Road: **__Some on call us? __**Lero:**__ Lero!)_

_**Reever: **__seven destroyed projects _

_**Krory: **__six man-eating plants _

_**Allen: **__five poker games! _

_**Komui: **__four Sir Komurin! _

_**Lenalee: **__three new crazed scientists_

_**Tiedoll: **__two understanding pupils_

_**Lavi: **__and an amazing Moyashi! _

* * *

_**Miranda: **__The Ninth thing that Fate Dealt to us was nine spilt tonics (__**Miranda: **__I'm Sorry! I'm Sorry! Let me repent for such an awful crime! __**Allen: **__I-It's alright, Miranda!)_

_**Link: **__eight appearing Noah _

_**Reever: **__seven destroyed projects _

_**Krory: **__six man-eating plants _

_**Allen: **__five poker games! _

_**Komui: **__four Sir Komurin! _

_**Lenalee: **__three new crazed scientists_

_**Tiedoll: **__two understanding pupils_

_**Lavi: **__and an amazing Moyashi! _

* * *

_**Kanda: **__The Tenth thing that Fate Dealt to us were ten ruined plates of Soba (__**Kanda: **__I'll kill you, baka usagi! And you too Moyashi!)_

_**Miranda: **__nine spilt tonics_

_**Link: **__eight appearing Noah _

_**Reever: **__seven destroyed projects _

_**Krory: **__six man-eating plants _

_**Allen: **__five poker games! _

_**Komui: **__four Sir Komurin! _

_**Lenalee: **__three new crazed scientists_

_**Tiedoll: **__two understanding pupils_

_**Lavi: **__and an amazing Moyashi! _

* * *

_**Johnny: **__The Eleventh thing that Fate Dealt to us was eleven chess games with Allen (__**Allen: **__Gah! I can play poker, not chess!)_

_**Kanda: **__ten ruined plates of Soba_

_**Miranda: **__nine spilt tonics_

_**Link: **__eight appearing Noah _

_**Reever: **__seven destroyed projects _

_**Krory: **__six man-eating plants _

_**Allen: **__five poker games! _

_**Komui: **__four Sir Komurin! _

_**Lenalee: **__three new crazed scientists_

_**Tiedoll: **__two understanding pupils_

_**Lavi: **__and an amazing Moyashi! _

* * *

_**Jerry: **__The Twelfth thing that Fate Dealt to us was twelve orders of mitarishi dango! (__**Jerry: **__Order up, Allen!)_

_**Johnny: **__eleven chess games with Allen _

_**Kanda: **__ten ruined plates of Soba_

_**Miranda: **__nine spilt tonics_

_**Link: **__eight appearing Noah _

_**Reever: **__seven destroyed projects _

_**Krory: **__six man-eating plants _

_**Allen: **__five poker games! _

_**Komui: **__four Sir Komurin! _

_**Lenalee and Lavi: **__three new crazed scientists_

_**Tiedoll: **__two understanding pupils_

_**Everyone: **__and an amazing Moyashi! _

DONE!


	6. Here we go!

_**Mizu: Yet another song that I've messed with. OMG! I'm totally in love with all of you people! I really didn't think that anyone would pay any mind to these drabbles. *sniffles* you guys make me so happy! I'll try my absolute best to write the best drabbles I can! That is my new mission! Disclaimer: I don't own -Man. Let's just say that if I did, Timcampy would get a very noisy snack. *cough* Leverrier *cough***_

* * *

_**D. Gray-Carols**_

**6 Let it Snow = Hang on tight! Prepare to fight! Here we go!**

* * *

_**Lenalee: **__Oh the explosion outside are frightful_

_**Allen: **__And who we're fighting aren't delightful_

_**Lavi: **__But since we can't really go_

_**All: **__Hang on tight! Prepare to fight! Here we go!_

_._

_**Lenalee: **__They don't show signs of stopping_

_**Lavi: **__But one by one they'll soon be dropping_

_**Allen: **__BaKanda, you're so damn slow!_

_**All: **__Hang on tight! Prepare to fight! Here we go!_

_._

_**Lavi: **__Until the Noah say goodnight_

_**Kanda: **__We'll be stuck out here till then_

_**Lenalee: **__But if we have to wait till light_

_**Allen: **__At least we'll be stuck with friends_

_._

_**Kanda: **__Oh the akuma are slowly dieing_

_**Lavi: **__And their numbers are declining _

_**Allen: **__It seems we can finally go_

_**All: **__Out of here, through the ark, and back home!_


	7. Eerie night dark version!

_**Mizu: Okay. Apparently I'm in a really dark mood because this song didn't come out how I thought it would. Basically, I was writing it to be a generalization of the entire war but then once I got started I picked one part in particular. When Suman Dark turns into a Fallen and Allen tries to save him, meeting up with Tyki. Then how they all think that he's dead because no one tells anyone that he's not. I'll try to rewrite this song later on…Hopefully it will turn out different than this one…Disclaimer: I don't own -Man. That's all I'm gonna say.**_

* * *

_**D. Gray-Carols**_

**7 Silent Night = Eerie night….**

* * *

_**Lenalee and Lavi: **__Silent night…Eerie night…_

_In the calm… of the fight…_

_Exorcists prepare to start…_

_Searching for that precious heart…_

_That is the key to the war…_

_That is the key to the war…_

_._

_Silent night…bitter night…_

_There they lie…with nothing right…_

_What they know now, can't be true…_

_Begging for the nightmare to be through…_

_Wasn't he the one to save them?_

_Wasn't he the one to save them?_

_._

_Silent night…tearful night…_

_Screams echo…with pure fright…_

_He came and took him away from them…_

_Now they must move on once again…_

_The pain will eventually heal…_

_But the scars will remain forever real…_


	8. A Young Man's Plight!

_**Mizu: I like this one a lot better. What do you guys think? Disclaimer: I don't own -Man.**_

* * *

_**D. Gray-Carols**_

**8 Silent Night = A young man's plight**

* * *

_**Everyone: **__Silent night…fearful night…_

_Komui's gone…and built a fright_

_Komurin chasing Allen through the hall…_

_While Lavi watches and records all…_

_Kanda's being mean and_

_Never lends a helping hand…_

_._

_Eventful night…memories bright…_

_Of those screams of a young man's plight_

_To flee from a crazy scientist_

_Who with his sister is obsessed_

_Losing all of his pride, it seems,_

_For everyone heard his girlish screams_

_._

_Silent night…murderous night…_

_Komui beware, of his might…_

_Your robots have chased him for the last time…_

_You will pay for your hilarious crime…_

_Allen will get you back…_

_Right after his midnight snack…_

* * *

_**Mizu: Check out the reviews!**_


	9. Santa's Elves Don't Scowl

_**Mizu: This is one of my favorite Christmas songs so I'm really hoping that I do it justice. Disclaimer: I don't own -Man. If I did, there would be an episode where Lavi and Allen would be trying to get Kanda to be festive with the holiday season.**_

* * *

_**D. Gray- Carols**_

_**9 Silver Bells = Santa's elves don't scowl…**_

* * *

_**Allen: **__Dashing though the halls of the order_

_Hiding from Lenalee_

_And her Santa costume for me_

_**Lavi: **__I stand there laughing, as he passes_

_Then point her the right way_

_Then off I go on with my day_

_Singing, Moyashi and Timcampy_

_Oh how cute you'll look_

_Cause you should never run from her_

_She'll find you in the end_

_._

_Then I go to bug my best friend_

_And call him Yuu-chan_

_Knowing he'll chase me down with his mugen._

_**Lenalee: **__Then I come in, with a new thing_

_Dragging Allen along_

_As we corner poor Kanda_

_Singing, Oh silly Yuu~! That just won't do~!_

_Can't you see that it's Christmas?_

_Now it's time, Why you look sublime~!_

_But Santa's elves don't scowl~!_


	10. As the warm spell is cast

_**Mizu: I feel kinda of guilty for using this song but it had to be done. I just hope that it isn't too horrid. Disclaimer: I don't own -Man. That's it. That's all that I'm gonna say about it. This carol is focused more or less on the cast of -Man needing some time to be with one another. And yes. Kanda sings in this one. **_

* * *

_**D. Gray-Carols **_

**10 Where are you Christmas? = As the spell is cast**

* * *

_**Lenalee**__: It's time for Christmas_

_Oh how the time flies_

_Bringing us memories of old…_

_**Allen: **__It's been so long since_

_All of this laughter_

_Has freed me from the cold_

_**Lavi: **__Our world has been changing_

_**Krory: **__Our hearts rearranging_

_**Miranda: **__But this warmth we share hasn't change yet_

_**Lenalee: **__This time for Christmas_

_We'll be together_

_Helping each other through the nights_

_**Allen: **__And though the memories_

_May start to haunt us_

_Reach out for your friends and step into the light_

_**Lavi: **__For they'll be there, and they'll just somehow know_

_**Miranda: **__For they'll be there, to comfort you so~!_

_**Krory: **__We've all needed someone to care from time to time_

_**Komui: **__Wanting someone close is not a crime_

_**All: **__We all know that Christmas_

_Is ours forever_

_Friends together at last~!_

_**Kanda**__: With this Christmas_

_**Allen: **__All of our pain will _

_**Lavi: **__Disappear when that warm spell…_

_**All: **__…is cast…_

_It's time for Christmas…_

_When that warm spell is cast…._

* * *

**Mizu: This next little part is from crazycomedian (I hope I got your username right) . They sent me their version of Silent Night. I thought it was amazing so here it is. Remember! This is crazycomedian's.**

_ Crazy night, noisy night_

No one's calm, all is lost

Round yon exorcist pure an' mild

Holy swordsman so hot-tempered

Sleep as best as you can

Sleep as best as you can...  



	11. Laughter and Smiles

**_Mizu: This one is a request from Penchant-for-raising-Cain. I never heard of this song before but must say that I really do like it. If you guys have any suggestions, just yell at me, K? Disclaimer: I don't own -Man. That's it. End of Story._**

**_The main idea of this drabble is how the older people in the order are singing of the young exorcists, hoping that something good will happen to each of them as time passes. By the end, everyone in the Order starts singing. And of course, the "his wrath" part is about the Earl._**

* * *

**_D. Gray-Carols_**

**11 Christmas Time, Mistletoe, and Wine = As their friendship grew, laughter and smiles**

* * *

**_Komui: _**_That child was a son, _

_his life had just begun_

_But things tend to change, _

_giving him this new beginning…_

_Dreaming of things that can never be…_

_His heart seemed numb till he met those few…_

_._

_**Reever, Komui, Bak, and Toma: **__As their friendship grew, laughter and smiles_

_Seemed so frequent, no fears throughout the miles_

_With their hearts now linked, _

_And their lives on the path_

_They held up their voices, _

_Never fearing his wrath_

_._

_**Reever: **__They celebrated the living_

_Always believing_

_In each other they trust_

_Sending their enemies spinning_

_**Bak: **__Within that group, _

_The joy never ended_

_Throughout all the trials,_

_While they search for his master_

_._

_**Reever, Komui, Bak, and Toma: **__As their friendship grew, laughter and smiles_

_Seemed so frequent, no fears throughout the miles_

_With their hearts now linked, _

_And their lives on the path_

_They held up their voices, _

_Never fearing his wrath_

_Tears they fell, but the hearts they healed…_

_._

_**Toma: **__They gave each other _

_everything they had_

_They learned to forgive_

_And they tried to forget_

_**Bak and Komui: **__They dreamt of love,_

_ and they dreamt of peace_

_They dreamt of all this _

_hating and fighting to cease_

_._

_**Reever, Komui, Bak, and Toma: **__As their friendship grew, laughter and smiles_

_Seemed so frequent, no fears throughout the miles_

_With their hearts now linked, _

_And their lives on the path_

_They held up their voices, _

_Never fearing his wrath_

_._

_**Everyone: **__As their friendship grew, laughter and smiles_

_Seemed so frequent, no fears throughout the miles_

_With their hearts now linked, _

_And their lives on the path_

_They held up their voices, _

_Never fearing his wrath_

_._

_As their friendship grew, laughter and smiles _

_Seemed so frequent, no fears throughout the miles_

_With their hearts now linked, _

_And their lives on the path_

_They held up their voices, _

_Never fearing his wrath_

_._

_**Allen and Lavi: **__As our friendship grew…_

_**(Lenalee and Kanda in the background: **__Tears they fell…__**)**_

_**Allen and Lavi: **__laughter and smiles…_

_**(Lenalee and Kanda in the background: **__but the hearts they healed…__**)**_

_**Allen and Lavi: **__Seemed so frequent, no fears throughout the miles…_

_**All four: **__With our hearts now linked, _

_And our lives on the path_

_We hold up our voices, _

_Never fearing his wrath…_


	12. Hark oh the Fools

_**Mizu: Alright, I'll admit that I've fallen in love with three songs in the past week. One.) **__**Christmas Time, Mistletoe, and Wine**_

_**Two.) **__**Grown up Christmas List **__**(Really wish that I could tweak it for these carols but it's already a perfect match for the Cast.**_

_**And Three.) **__**Carol of the Bells**__** sung by Descartes a Kant**_

_**I love that version of Carol of the Bells so much that when I got to Carol of the Bells for this drabble session, I had to make it the same way they sang it. It's got kind of a creepy feel to it yet extremely exciting. That's what I wanted this to be like. Disclaimer: I don't own -Man. Period.**_

_**This drabble is basically one day Allen, Lavi, and Link are in the bathroom when Allen glares at the fourteenth's shadowy figure in the mirror. Then it talks to him and causes Allen to basically pass out, freaking out the other two males in the room. Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**D. Gray-Carols**_

_**12 Carol of the Bells = Hark, oh the fools~!**_

* * *

**Allen: **Man, I didn't sleep a wink last night!

**Lavi: **Nightmare?

**Allen: **Nah, just couldn't sleep.

**Link: **Really?

**Allen: **Yeah. I just couldn't get myself to pass out. I guess I have too much on my mind right now. *notices the shadow in the mirror* I never get privacy now…

**Lavi: **Huh? H-Hey Allen? Why are you glaring at the mirror like that?

**Neah: **Yes, Allen? Why are you glaring at me like that?

**Allen: ***mutters under his breath* shut up, idiot…

**Neah: **Hmm…Very well, but only if you hear me out through a little ditty that I've made up.

**Allen: ***thinks* You'll shut up if I do?

**Neah: **Of course *smirks*

**Allen: ***sighs* fine…

**Lavi and Link: **Huh?

**Neah: ***directed to all of them*_Hark, oh the fools~_

_Sweet naïve fools_

_They just can't see_

_How powerful I can be_

_*_looks straight at Allen* _Just cause I'm here_

_Doesn't mean you should fear_

_In you, I behold_

_The lies you've been told_

_*_looks at Link and smiles sadly* _Sweet young boy_

_You're just their toy_

_They plan to use;_

_Their word isn't true._

_They don't seem to care_

_For the burden you bear._

_The one thing they did_

_Was keep the secret hid._

_They will hurt you again;_

_*_looks at Allen and points to Lavi* _only trust your few friends_

_For with you, they'll dwell_

_Never turning tale_

_Together you'll be_

_Somewhat free_

_Fighting till the end_

_Forever hand and hand_

_*_Gives Allen a stern look* _But beware of the Earl_

_For his plans can make trust unfurl_

_On and on, he'll send_

_His demons till we're dead_

_Unless we do_

_Work as one, instead of two_

*smiles kindly at the shocked Allen who was starting to freak Lavi out* Now, why don't you sing it back to me?

**Allen: ***Lavi and Link flinch and start to freak when Allen starts to sing; eyes glazed over as he seems to be passed out* _Hark, oh the fools~_

_Sweet naïve fools_

_They just can't see_

_How powerful I can be_

_Just cause I'm here_

**Allen: **_Doesn't mean you should fear_

**(Neah: **_I'm here)_

**Allen:**_ In you, I behold_

_The lies you've been told_

**(Neah: **_Don't fear)_

**Allen: **_Sweet young boy_

_You're just their toy_

**(Neah: **_I'm here)_

**Allen: **_They plan to use;_

_Their word isn't true._

**(Neah: **_Don't fear)_

**Both: ***Lavi starts shaking Allen while yelling at him to stop freaking them out* _They don't seem to care_

_For the burden you bear._

_The one thing they did_

_Was keep the secret hid._

_They will hurt you again;_

_only trust your few friends_

_For with you, they'll dwell_

_Never turning tale_

_Together you'll be_

_Somewhat free_

_Fighting till the end_

_Forever hand and hand_

_But beware of the Earl_

_For his plans can make trust unfurl_

*Allen starts to sway* _On and on, he'll send_

_His demons till we're dead_

_Unless we do_

_Work as one, instead of two_

_I'm nothing but a friend…_

*Allen passes out*

**Lavi: **ALLEN! Hey, wake up!

**Link: ***writes in notes* He likes to make up scary songs…


	13. Komui and his drill

_**Mizu: Yet another carol. It's starting to get late and I've got a bunch to do before Christmas. So disclaimer: I don't own -Man. **_

* * *

_**D. Gray-Carols**_

**13 It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas = Komui and his drill**

_**

* * *

**_

**Reever and Johnny**: _It's beginning to look quite disastrous_

_All the exorcists are home_

**Reever**: _There are halls where you don't tread_

**Johnny**: _Kanda and Allen are at it again_

_With their many insults just starting to flow_

_._

**Both**: _It's beginning to look quite disastrous_

_Beware of Sir Komurin_

**Reever**: _Don't ever tell Lenalee_

_How pretty she seems to be_

_Or face Komui's octo-guns_

_._

**Johnny**: _Allen's in the cafeteria order his monstrous meals _

_Filled with many things of dango_

**Reever**: _Lavi's in the library either sleeping on duty _

_Or getting slapped by Bookman._

**Both:** _And the scientists can't wait to send them off on missions again_

_._

_It's beginning to look quite disastrous_

_Warn the finders now_

**Reever: **_That they may might want to stay_

_Out in the field and away_

**Johnny: **_From the tense exorcists waiting for something to go down_

_._

**Both: **_It's beginning to look quite disastrous_

**Johnny: **_Tonics spilt by the score_

_And the halls are filled of little exorcists on the run_

**Both: **_From Komui and his drill_

* * *

*exorcists are all little kids now*

**Allen: **Stay away from me! I'm not the one that hit on Lenalee!

**Krory: **I don't have a cavity!

**Komui: **Get back here you little brats!

**Allen: **Why are you chasing Krory and me? Chase Lavi! He's said naughty things to Lenalee!

**Komui: ***skids to stop and races off to find Lavi*

**Lenalee: **Wait…I don't remember anyone saying anything "naughty" to me lately.

**Allen: **I know. I just wanted your brother off our tails.

**Lavi: ***From somewhere in the Order* AAHH! LEAVE ME ALONE KOMUI!

* * *

**Reever: **We'll repeat

**Both: **_It's beginning to look quite disastrous_

_Warn the finders now_

**Reever: **_That they may might want to stay_

_Out in the field and away_

**Johnny: **_From the tense exorcists waiting for something to go down_

**Both: **_It's beginning to look quite disastrous_

**Johnny: **_Tonics spilt by the score_

_And the halls are filled of little exorcists on the run_

**Both plus the exorcists: **_From Komui and his drill_


	14. Exorcists Fleeing for Their Lives

_**Mizu: Merry Christmas Eve everyone! Enjoy this festive little ditty from me to you! *too lazy to write anything else* Disclaimer: I don't own -Man. Nothing else to say.**_

* * *

_**D. Gray-Carols**_

**14 Here comes Santa Claus = Exorcists Fleeing for their Lives**

* * *

**Scientists: **_Here come the exorcists_

_Here come the exorcists_

_Sprinting down the halls_

**Reever: **_Lavi and Allen and all the others_

_ignore Komui's calls_

_Komui's screaming, _

**Johnny: **_Komurin fleeing,_

**All: **_everyone seems so merry and bright_

**Lavi: **_So step aside, _

**Lenalee; **_and enjoy the ride_

**Scientists: **_cause the exorcists are fleeing for the lives._

_._

**Exorcists: **_Here comes Komui _

_Here comes Komui_

_With his octo-guns_

**Lenalee: **_He's got that crazed look in his eye_

**Lavi: **_I think we really did it this time_

**Allen: **_Do you hear those sounds of gears turning?_

**All: **_he's going to release another fright_

**Kanda: **_So let's shut up_

**Krory: **_And prepare to duck_

**Exorcists: **_cause Komui's after us tonight_

_._

**Exorcists: **_Here comes the laughter_

_That maniacal laughter_

_Chilling us to the bones_

**Lavi: **_it sure puts to shame all the Noah _

**Lenalee: **_It doesn't matter who it is_

**All: **_*sweat drop* Says his little sister…_

**Lenalee: **_but just the same, we all should run away_

**Exorcists: **_Cause Komui lost it tonight_

_._

**Everyone: **_So here we come_

_Here we come_

_Running down these halls_

_Just trying to by some time _

_for Komui to forget it all_

**Lavi: **_All of our legs are tired_

_Allen: and my stomach growling_

**All: **_this night sure has dragged on_

**Lenalee: **_So let's face our fear _

**Reever: **_and get out of here_

**Everyone: **_And give Komui a reason ball._


	15. Allen, the shortest Moyashi

_**Mizu: Truthfully, I wrote this Carol back in July cause I couldn't get the idea out of my head. And truthfully, this one is my favorite funny one. Hope you guys like it~! Disclaimer: I don't own -Man. If I did, then why would I be stuck sitting in a college dorm room right now trying to figure out what to do with my life and for money? I would be set already~!**_

* * *

_DGray Carols_

_15. Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer: Allen, the shortest Moyashi_

* * *

You know Lavi and Marie and Krory and Lenalee;

Bookman and Hevlaska and Daisya and Kanda.

But do you recall, the most famous exorcist of all~?

.

Allen, the shortest Moyashi,

was shorter than all the rest.

And if you have said so,

you'd get a kick to the chest.

.

A couple of the other exorcists,

loved to make fun of him.

They never let poor Allen,

live his nickname down again.

.

But whenever they would go

out to battle;

Allen's shortness would prove,

he could fight better than you.

.

Everyone grew to love him,

appetite, shortness, and all.

Allen, the shortest Moyashi,

found a home all his own.

* * *

_**Mizu: *hiding from Allen* Um…Right now I'm locked up in protective bunker cause Allen isn't too happy with the fact that I made up a Carol solely about him being short. Anyway, remember that I love all reviews and suggestions. And yes I know that I updated this way before Christmas but I don't really care. After all, the stores have already put up their Christmas stuff.*hears banging on the door* Please just be trick or treat-ers! *Grabs giant bowl of candy and pocky boxes* Ciao for now everyone and Happy Halloween. *opens door***_

_**Allen: Trick or Treat, Mizu~!**_

_**Mizu: *holds out the bowl* Just take it.**_


	16. Mana, did you know?

_**Mizu: I personally really love this song and believe that can speak to one a lot. It was really easy to do this Carol but fun none the less. And yes I know that it is still Halloween. My friends and I were talking about our favorite Christmas Carols during dinner today so I figured there was no better time than the present to continue on with this series of one-shot carols. Disclaimer: I don't own -Man. If I did, I would have created a holiday special for Halloween and Christmas~!**_

* * *

_DGray Carols_

_16. Mary, did you know = Mana, did you know?_

* * *

Mana, did you know  
that that little Boy would one day walk his own path?  
Mana, did you know  
that that little Boy would call you back after your time past?  
Did you know  
that that little Boy would wear that scar so proud?  
That child who heals so many, but his heart is not allowed.

Cross, did you know  
that that little Boy would give hope to the world?  
Cross, did you know  
that that little Boy would have his life unfurled?  
Did you know  
that that little Boy would be charged for your lies?  
When you see that young boy, do you see the Destroyer of Time?

Mana did you know.. Ooo Ooo Ooo

The forgotten will dream.  
The tears will cease.  
The Fallen will rise again.  
The Order will hope.  
and they will all speak  
the praises of this man.

Neah, did you know  
that that little Boy is doomed due to your hand?  
Neah, did you know  
that that little Boy would suffer more pain than most have?  
Did you know  
that that little Boy would never know a family?  
cause that poor little boy is cursed by you.

* * *

_**Mizu: Ah, I love Halloween~! Too bad I'm too lazy to write a Halloween fic right now. I could have if I really wanted too but with college and my desire to try and work on my other stories, right now is just not the best time.**_

_**Lenalee: But you will be working on the rest, right?**_

_**Mizu: Of course~! I love every one of my stories and would never dream of abandoning one or putting one on hiatus (officially at least). So all of my stories are forever to go on until I finish them~!**_

_**Lavi: Oh goodie…**_

_**Mizu: Anyway, remember that I love all reviews and suggestions. Ciao for now~!**_

_**Allen: Happy Halloween~! *Happily eating all of Mizu's Halloween candy***_

_**Mizu: Curse you and your parasitic innocence, Allen Walker…**_


End file.
